Adiós
by Aquae
Summary: Después de que Kobato se despidió de Kyokazu, ¿que paso? ¿Que sintió? ¿Que Hizo? ¿Como fue que se reencontraron? Este oneshot relata desde el punto de vista de Kobato que paso luego de despedirse de Fujimoto-kun.
1. Adiós

**Eto…

Después del tan esperado final, aquí va un oneshot dedicado a mi amiga ---Noe-chan ---…..¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños…!!!!

Kobato… no me pertenece ni siquiera Kyokazu-kun… Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic. Son propiedad de las MARAVILLOSAS CHICAS CLAMP!! *Hanian*… Lo único mío es la Adorable imagination de Kobato-chan… Invito a todos a leer este cap. Basado en el anime…

¡¡Cuty-chan Gambarimash!! **

-

El tiempo a veces es un aliado…

Pero muchas veces un enemigo…

Por un instante quisiera volver contigo…

-

-

***

-Ya he decidido cual será mi deseo – dije.

- Oye Dobato – Ioryogi-san me respondió – Sabes que significa ¿NO? –

- Hai – Claro que lo se…

- Si no te apresuras con los caramelos – asiento y lo miro con un poco de nostalgia – No te importa lo que te pase a ti – no… - ¿Acaso eres una idiota? –

-Talvez - pero no cambiare mi decisión..

***

-No puede terminar así –

- Ioryogi-san sabes que el conejito no puede hacer nada – aunque el conejito quisiera es imposible…

- Perdón Kobato –

-No te disculpes – le digo con alegría – fue mi decisión –

***

- Se preocupo más por pasar el tiempo contigo que por cumplir el contrato. -

***

Por que se me vienen este tipo de recuerdos justo antes de… de … despedirme para siempre…

***

Una barrera de colores me rodea…

- Por eso es que me tengo que ir- le dijo a Fujimoto-san quien reacciona subiendo la resbaladilla para estar frente a mi.

- ¡OYE! ¡No puede ser! – me contesta, pero es toda la verdad.

- Era muy feliz cuando estaba contigo – se asombra por mis palabras y pone su mano en la barrera – Esto no es bueno- coloco mi mano en la barrera y la tristeza que estaba tratando ocultar sale a la luz por medio de lagrimas rebeldes – Quería despedirme con una sonrisa – El conejito hace que la barrera se intensifique… Me duele…

- Oye, deja de hacer eso – le dice al conejito, al parecer noto mi dolor.

Ahora lo miro a sus tiernos ojos castaños – Fujimoto-san – el me mira preocupado – Eres la persona que me importa más – su preocupación aumenta más – Siempre lo fuiste – Y siempre lo serás – su cara no cambia – Siempre –

- No te vayas – algo brilla en su pecho… ¡La…La Barrera se esta quebrando! Miles de pedazos vuelan para distintas direcciones, espero que no dañen a nadie. La barrera ha desaparecido. Ese algo todavía brilla… Ambos sonreímos…

- Eto ¿Caramelo? – ese algo es un caramelo del corazón de Fujimoto-san, ¡lo he curado! Ahora cae en mi botella…

Que pasa esta sucediendo algo extraño, incluso Ioryogi-san se mira algo preocupado. - Ese caramelo…- dice – Está llenándola..-

- El caramelo de Fujimoto-san- tomo la botella y la abrazo - es tan calido -

Ioryogi-san le empieza a suplicar al conejito que renazca en este mundo, pero como siempre he sabido eso es imposible. Ioryogi-san le tira fuego.

- Maldición – grita

Petalos de "Sakura" empieza a ser llevados por la corriente del viento… Pero no dejaré la botella, mi botella con el caramelo de Fujimoto-san.

- Qué esta pasando – pregunta Fujimoto-san y debo contestar aun si es demasiado doloroso.

- Hay un lugar al que debo ir - ahora quisiera quedarme pero eso ya no es posible… Fujimoto-san – ¡Adios! –

Miles de pétalos guían mi camino…

Y lo veo, lo veo como me busca y como parte de mi corazón se queda con el… Y también miro como el conejito le borra todos los recuerdos de mi, a el y a todos los que me han conocido. Es triste pero…

Lo amo…

***

Mi sentido común y algunos de mis recuerdos han regresado… Todavía no he recuperado el por que de mi muerte y mi vida pasada. El conejito, que por cierto se llama Rafael, me ha dicho que entre más cerca estemos de nuestro destino más recuerdos recuperaré. Hemos estado volando desde hace media hora, en cierta forma es agradable sentir el viento y los muchos sonidos que ahora se pueden apreciar.

Empieza a llover…

Nadie nos ve, algo conveniente…

- Estas bien – Ioryogi-san me pregunta – Esto no debía ser así - no esta actuando como antes.

- Claro que debía ser así, no te acuerdas al principio del viaje – le digo con mucha emoción – Sanar los corazones de las personas y – no puedo más – y… - una lagrima rebelde se sale de mi ojo izquierdo – y recibir caramelos para – no se nota por la lluvia – llenar la botella-

- Kobato –

- Lo hice Ioryogi-san, ¡¡Me esforcé y sane el corazón de Fujimoto-san – mi voz se empieza a quebrar – Sane su corazón…- las lagrimas empiezan a incrementar – Lo sane, lo sane Ioryogi-san, - sonrío - ¿Cuál es mi puntuación? –

- Kobato, si tan solo no te hubiera golpeado –

- Ne, ne Ioryogi-san- lo abrazo - ¿Cuál es mi puntuación? – lloró y sigo llorando.

Por que termino así, todo iba bien, todo era perfecto hasta que entro él, Fujimoto-san, por que no pude solo hacerle caso, por que si apenas y nos soportábamos empezamos a agradarnos, por que si…

Me enamore de el…

Acaso era la primera vez, eso de enamorarse, por que ciertamente cuando aun vivía había alguien con una cabellera castaña increíblemente larga amarrada con una liga, ¿me había enamorado de ese ser? No, lo amaba como alguien más, talvez como un hermano todavía me es borroso ese recuerdo…

Pero aun así me duelo dentro de mi pecho, ¡OH Dios! Esto es mayor de lo que sentía cuando Fujimoto-san se enfadaba conmigo, me duele, pareciera que mi pequeño corazón se esta desangrando, la respiración me falta, como si la necesitará, pero eso es imposible que pase algo si no pertenezco a ningún mundo…

Pobre de Ioryogi-san, lo estoy mojando y aplastando, deberé dejarlo antes de que se enoje…

- Te sientes mejor – me sigue hablando con suma cortesía – Perdón por no poder hacer nada -

- Pero si me estas acompañando – le dijo limpiando un poco mi cara – en ese instante me alegra que estés conmigo Ioryogi-san – le sonrío.

El recuerdo que tengo más latente fue cuando me salvo de morir aplastada por un árbol dándome un abrazo de imprevisto.

***

Mis recuerdos empiezan a volver…

Nunca conocí a mi madre, ¿por qué? Pues mi papá dijo que ella no podía dejar su ciudad natal y que no podía viajar con nosotros, pero a medida iba creciendo me di cuenta que mi padre me contó eso solo por no lastimarme, aunque nos haya abandonado no le odio ya que ella me dio la vida.

La vida con mi padre siempre era divertida nunca me daba entender que estaba triste, el, bueno el era un pianista famoso, y viajábamos por todo el mundo . Nuestra casa, o en el lugar que residíamos, casi siempre estaba inundada por hermosas bailarinas que practicaban con mi padre y maestras, todas hermosas. Y si no, habían muchos músicos practicando al compás de mi padre, tocaba en muchos lugares, y algunas veces yo cantaba en esos lugares con mi padre, el hizo la canción que cante cuando aquel bebe no paraba de llorar. Era todo una sensación y éramos contratados en más lugares, pero luego de un tiempo nos establecimos en Japón para que pudiera terminar mi ultimo año de colegio sin movernos, le insistí tanto por que andábamos por todo el mundo y nunca pude tener amigos ya que cambiaba de lugar cada mes.

Lo malo de estar situados en cada lugar del mundo era que cuando llegamos todos los colegios de arte se daban cuenta y mandaban a sus representantes para que mi padre tocara con ellos y que yo me inscribiera en sus colegios, no era que no me gustara cantar pero realmente disfrutaba el llevar una vida normal, pero en todos esos años me fue imposible, hasta el ultimo año de colegio, que le suplique que se dedicara solo a escribir canciones, me hizo caso y así comenzó un año lleno de dicha. Todas mis compañeras no sabían nada de mi, ya que nos fuimos a unos de los lugares menos habitado del país, "Shuri". Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de paz, tenía un castillo que era bastante visitado.

La estación que más me entristeció fue el otoño de ese año… Ahora me acuerdo muy bien, las hojas caían pacíficamente, me encantaba verlas, en el lugar que estuviese hacía dibujos con ellas invento de mi papá; después de tanto tiempo lo seguía haciendo, pero ese día fue distinto como si presintiera que algo malo estaba por suceder. Como todos los días hacía el desayuno y se lo iba a dejar a mi padre, luego me despedía con un beso y me dirigía al colegio. Cuando me dirigí al cuarto había pasado… Mi padre no se había levantado y se miraba en mal aspecto así que llame al doctor… No fui a clases me quede a su lado, le habían diagnosticado algo que no pude comprender pero me dijeron que iba a estar bien. Pero no fue así… Mi padre murió dos días después al amanecer… Por que me cuestionaba pero era en vano no había nada que hacer… Talvez por eso llore cuando Sayaka-sensei se enfermo así parecía a la forma en que mi padre murió.

Y así pasaron dos meses y me encontraba en el invierno sola y sin nadie a mi lado, todavía me hallaba en esa casa todo había cambiado ya no era la misma niña alegre, despistada y aniñada. Todo había cambiado me sentía vacía. Pero una noche un extraño sonido llamo mi atención, no era miedosa y debía saber si me encontraba en peligro o no, mire una estrella fugaz caer en el bosque que se encontraba atrás de mi casa . Tome un abrigo y salí corriendo hasta el lugar ya que los sonidos se intensificaban.

Cuando llegue me encontré a dos personas que eran realmente extraños. Uno tenía unas hermosas alas plateadas, cabello negro, ojos iguales a la luna, facciones finas, piel nívea y suave, Tenía una altura realmente envidiable, vestía un pantalón y una camisa blanca con una corbata de igual color. El otro en cambio no llevaba alas podría decirse que era normal, su cabello era azul oscuro, ojos celestes, piel morena, de facciones toscas y también de envidiable altura, este vestía pantalón, camisa y corbata todos azules de distintos tonos. Los jovenes eran realmente apuesto, parecían modelos de ropa de esos que salen en las revistas que quisieras algún día conocer, no me dio miedo más bien sentía curiosidad en saber por que podía verles y por que uno de ellos tenía alas. Al parecer ambos estaban peleando por algo tenían unas espadas que atraían mi mirada. Realmente no me acuerdo cuanto estuve viendo aquella feroz batalla pero de lo que si estaba segura era que se habían salido del lugar donde antes estaban.

Pero luego todo paso en instante el joven alado tomo por sorpresa al chico azul y yo lo protegí con mi cuerpo…

***

Todo se volvió obscuro y aparecí en un lugar lleno de felicidad y una voz fuerte pero tranquila me llamo. Esa voz era Dios, si Dios me había llamado,

- ¿Por qué has protegido a alguien que no conoces y que tampoco es de tu mundo? - me pregunto.

- Por que iba a morir- respondí con suma sinceridad.

- La verdad es que el es un criminal y se le estaba capturando –

- Lo siento mucho – dije.

- No debes sentirlo lo que has hecho es algo muy noble y se nota que tu corazón es puro, cosa que no he visto últimamente… -él sonrió, y toda mi angustia se iba esfumando – Tu gran obra te ha costado la vida, y como lo has hecho sin ningún interés te daré un regalo que solo pocos han podido recibir. Puedes elegir el mundo en el que quieres estar –

-¿El mundo? – pregunte tímidamente. Y el joven alado apareció de repente.

- Hay cuatro mundos, el cielo, el infierno, el mundo de los espiritus y el mundo humano, del cual pertenecías. En este instante no perteneces a ninguno de ellos, por eso llevas una corona azulada por que solo eres una alma sin un lugar de donde provenir. –

- Por eso te dejo elegir a que mundo quieres pertenecer…- su voz es realmente pacifica y amorosa.

A que mundo pertenecer… Quiero estar donde este mi padre…

- Quiero estar en el mundo que este la persona que mas he amado – Quiero volver a ver a mi padre…

- Esta bien te lo concederé pero deberás cumplir una pequeña labor – me mira tiernamente- el mundo humano esta lleno de personas que están tristes por muchas razones, tu lo fuiste hace poco tiempo, me gustaría que ayudarás a esas personas para que se alegren de nuevo. -

- ¡¡Claro!! Eso será muy lindo – grito.

- Te daré cuatro estaciones para que lo hagas –

- Esta bien -

- Señor – dice el joven alado – le falta algo –

- Solo hay tres condiciones para esto-

- Yo cumpliré – digo tímidamente.

- La primera es que no te puedes pasar del tiempo que te doy, la segunda no te puedes enamorar y la ultima… no tendrás ninguno de tus recuerdos ni tu sentido comun. -

Como me podría enamorar en un año, nunca me enamore en todo lo que estuve viva como me he de enamorar ahora. –Que consecuencias me traerían si no cumplo las dos primeras condiciones –

- Eres una persona muy singular, no tienes ni un toque de malicia, me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros en el mundo celestial -

- Pero no volvería a verlo –

- Se que eres una persona fuerte, tu lo lograras – me sonríe y me da aliento para continuar.

- Esta bien… -

- Ahora, regresaras aquí después de un año y te devolveremos tus recuerdos, aun si no cumples lo prometido. –

- Si –

- Tendrás a alguien que te guíe en tu camino, pronto lo conocerás. – vuelve a sonreir – Éxitos Kobato…-

- Kobato Gambarimash…-

Una burbuja… estoy dentro de una burbuja, pero por que…

Alguien me llama y se que conozco esa voz pero no recuerdo de quien es…

- Donde estoy – pregunto. - ¿Quién eres tu? -

- Soy Iorogi – un perrito azul me habla.

- ¿Ioryogi-san? – pregunto.

- No, Iorogi –

- Ioryogi –

- Iorogi -

- Ioryogi -

-No, es I-O-R-O-G-I – dice. Trato de imitarlo pero se me es demasiado difícil hacerlo.

***

Esos habían sido mis recuerdos… No me arrepiento el haberme enamorado de Fujimoto-san, es más estoy feliz por que al fin pude experimentar el amor… Lo malo es que ya no estaré con el nunca más. Vuelvo a suspirar…

***

Llegamos, al cielo… Tal y como lo recordaba un lugar pacifico. Rafael se convierte en un joven alto de ojos cafes y cabello negro, finas facciones y piel morena. Viste de blanco.

- Llegamos Kobato, su excelencia los espera – refiriéndose a Iorogi-san y a mi. Ahora si puedo mencionar bien su nombre.

- Gracias Rafael – digo en tono algo triste.

Caminamos y vuelvo a estar frente a Dios, vaya que transmite paz y serenidad.

- Hola Kobato – dice.

- Hola – digo tímidamente –

- Veo que lo has cumplido, ves te lo dije –

- Gracias –

- Hola Iorogi – Iorogi-san se enfada. Y no le quiere contestar. – Se que tu deseo a cambiado- Como lo sabe – Es una ventaja ser yo – sonríe y prosigue – pero no puedo cambiar nada tu lo has de saber- mira a Iorogi-san pero el sigue sin dirigirle la mirada – Por eso es que era una de las condiciones, por que después de que el contrato era establecido, ya no se puede cambiar…-

- Lo se – digo tristemente.

- Lo siento Kobato. No puedo quebrantar mis propios reglamentos…-

- Muchas gracias, Señor – mi voz se empieza a quebrar.

- Nada es imposible – dice en modo de susurro. – Debo de recalcar que no recordaras nada de lo que has vivido el año pasado…- Mejor así no he de recordar nada que me haga sufrir - Estas lista… -

- Si – digo sin muchos animos… Iorogi-san baja de mis hombros y me abraza. – Adios Iorogi-san – le sonrío y el me mira con asombro por como le he dicho. – Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. Te quiero mucho… -

- Yo también, Kobato…- me sonríe – cuidate mucho.

Otra vez se me nubla la vista…

***

- Que triste y a la vez que lindo sueño – digo mientras me levanto de la cama. Vaya que fue un largo sueño. Me levanto y bajo hasta la cocina. Para poder desayunar.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que tuve ese extraño sueño donde mi padre moría y luego yo también lo hacía. Fue muy raro, pero se que solo fue un sueño y nada más, mi vida es tranquila sin muchas preocupaciones, mis padres murieron hace ya diez años y he sido criada por mi abuelito, lo quiero mucho, pero el tiene una avanzada edad y se que muy pronto estará con mis padres. Aunque no lo quiera es el ciclo de la vida. Mi casa se ubica en las afueras del pueblo "Shira" es de dos pisos y solo la habitamos mi abuelo y yo. Hay un extenso jardín alrededor de ella, que yo me encargo en cuidar. Me encanta vivir aquí aunque seamos solo los dos. Pero basta de pensar en cosas irrelevantes.

- Hoy prepararé algo rico -

- Buenos días – mi abuelo entra a la cocina - ¿Cómo esta mi dulce niña? –

- Bien abuelo, pero sabes muy bien que te iré a dejar el desayuno a tu cama como todos los días –

- Hoy quería hacer algo distinto – tiene una sonrisa algo triste. – Y que vamos a comer –

- Pues hoy hice tu favorito, tostadas a la francesa –

Después de un corto desayuno, me dirijo como un rayo a ponerme una ropa mas formal que mi pillama, si no, no creo llegar hasta la universidad. Mepongo una falda tableada color morado y corta hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca mangas cortas y una corbata de color morado. Como es primavera no es necesario usar abrigo. Así que me despido de mi abuelo con un beso y parto hacia mi universidad "Haru" que significa primavera.

Después de aquel extraño sueño, siento que me hace falta algo, algo que nunca podré recuperar y no se por que siento que lo necesito para volver a ser feliz, no puede deducir que sea amor, ya que no me siento atraída por ninguno de mis compañeros universitarios, son lindos conmigo pero no puedo realmente sentir algo por ellos más que amistad, es como si estuviera esperando alguien, pero se que eso es imposible.

- Sigues fantaseando – mi mejor amiga Midori, su cabello es largo y azabache, sus ojos son dos bellas esmeraldas, tiene finas facciones y su piel es blanca. Su figura es sin duda alguna una de las mas esbeltas que he visto.

- No, solo estaba pensando –

- No me digas tuviste otra vez ese sueño donde te mueres –

- La verdad no, soñe con un joven de cabello cafe extremadamente largo- suspiro – me tocaba una melodía tierna –

- Pero no le pudiste ver el rostro –

-No.-

- ¡Que mal! ¡¡Ya viste la hora apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde!!

***

Todo el día se me ha llevado en pensar en el sueño de la mañana, es que fue tan real, que parecía en vez de un sueño una memoria. Casi no he puesto atención a las clases, es más Midori me ha salvado de varias regañadas. Que bueno que el día ha terminado, al fin podré descansar ya que es fin de semana.

Me despido de Midori y sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi casa… donde ¡¡hay muchas personas!! Que habra pasado, espero no le haya pasado nada al abuelo. Ya no camino y corro hacia mi casa unos vecinos me detienen.

- Kobato, hija – dice la señora Leyla. – Tu abuelo a sufrido un ataque al corazón y ha fallecido -

-¡No! Mi abuelito ha muerto, eso es imposible. Si estaba bien en la mañana, no puede ser posible- abrazo a la señora Leyla quien me abraza con mucho amor y comprensión.

***

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que mi abuelo murió, *Sigh* como lo extraño. Como pensé el día de su muerte, es un ciclo natural de la vida.

Hoy es sábado, se me olvido pagar la luz, hoy no habra luz hasta la siguiente semana. ¡OH No! un abogado vendrá para eso del testamento. Creo que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando no haya luz, bueno como es demasiado temprano seguiré estudiando y también cuidaré de mis treboles, como me encanta buscar de cuatro hojas.

Hoy si que he quedado sola, pero se que todos están cuidándome desde el cielo y se muy bien que nunca dejan de observarme. Aquel sentimiento de búsqueda sigue latente en mi corazón. Odio estudiar, en especial Historia, me cae mal tener que aprenderme todas las fechas históricas, son tan confusas que ni siquiera puedo saber si estoy en lo correcto. Me tiro a la grama para poder descansar. Odio estudiar por que tengo que estudiar Historia , si mi carrera es una licenciatura en canto. Vamos a ver. Abro el libro, y empiezo a hojear lo que contiene. Mmm. Empezaré con esto se ve fácil de comprender.

"Según la leyenda descrita en el _Kojiki_ y en el _Nihonshoki_, Japón fue fundado en el siglo VII a. C. por el Emperador Jinmu. Durante los siglos V y VI, el sistema caligráfico chino y el budismo fueron introducidos junto con otras costumbres chinas a través de la península coreana o directamente desde China. Los emperadores fueron gobernantes oficiales, pero el verdadero poder permanecía generalmente en manos de poderosas cortes nobles, regentes o shogunes (gobernadores militares)."

No quiero seguir estudiando, mejor buscaré algún trébol de cuatro hojas… Tengo sueño…

***

Ya descanse y ahora estoy lista para seguir estudi… Que linda melodía. Me parece haberla escuchado, es más yo se me la letra de esa canción. Cuanto dormí que no me di cuenta, esa melodía se escucha de mi casa será que el abogado ya ha llegado. Como me encanta mi jardín tan lleno de vida.

Por que ha terminado...

La canción iba algo como así…

**Haruni Saku hana natsuhi no karu so naiyo**

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

_**Kokoro no naka ni hikaramete kirameku**_

_Y ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón…_

Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y largo sostenido por una liga, de ojos café clares, piel morena y tosca, es más alto que yo, viste un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca, y con una corbata negra no lleva puesto el saco.

- OH, así que tu eres el abogado. – digo – Es un placer conocerte. – le sonrió.

- El placer…- hace una pausa – es mío..- y se queda pensativo.

- El piano… - lo saco de sus pensamientos y voltea su mirada hacia mi – Eres bueno tocando el piano. – Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el piano, desde que mi abuelo murió se me han quitado las ganas de ejecutarle.

- Perdón por tocar sin permiso. –

- Es gracioso, pero por algún motivo me pareció conocer esa melodía. – Como si yo la supiera de toda la vida.

- ¿En serio? Es una canción que un viejo amor cantaba mucho. – Un viejo amor – La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. –

¿En serio? Espero que la encuentre. – le digo. Su cara de repente se vuelve algo nostálgica como si estuviera cerca de encontrarla.

- Si – dice – Ya que estoy aquí, ¿le importa si inspecciono la casa? -

- Para nada, adelante.

***

Después de el gran recorrido terminamos en la sala de estar.

- Ahora sólo falta ir a la oficina y hacer unos tramites – menciona.

- ¡Si! Muchas gracias. –

- Y… tengo que devolverte esto. – que será…me da un

- ¿ un caramelo…? –

-¿Puedes cantar esa canción una vez más? – La canción…

- Claro – contesto mientras sonrío.

La melodía vuelve a sonar…. Me paro enfrente del piano.

_**Haruni Saku hana natsuhi no karu so naiyo**_

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

_**Kokoro no naka ni hikaramete kirameku**_

_Y ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón…_

_**Asani furetame madowoto satsuhi mimo**_

_Aún en los días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas,_

Imágenes, empiezo a recordar imágenes… Pero ¿¿por que?? Extiendo mi mano para atrapar petalos de "Sakura".

_**Mune ni afureru hikariwa kumono ue**_

_La luz desborda de mi corazón y brota hacia el cielo_

Que pasa.. ¡¡el caramelo esta brillando!! - ¡¡AAAH!!- Que es esto que pasa.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta el…

El caramelo desaparece… - Así que era aquí… El lugar al que quería ir… La persona con quién quería estar… Pensé que teniendo una oportunidad más, esta vez podríamos ser felices. Parece que soy una tonta. – empiezo a llorar no puedo evitarlo, lo he recordado…

- ¿Kobato? – pregunta el, si el…

- ¡He vuelto! – grito con alegría…

- Me hiciste esperar muchos años. – me mira con una cara de alegría. –Llegas tarde. – Que quiere decir con eso…

- ¡¡Fujimoto-san!!- grito y mis lagrimas empiezan a salir como una cascada… y lo abrazo…

**Yorokobi kanashimi**

Aunque exista felicidad o tristeza,

**Subete idaite aruiteru**

Lo cargaré y caminaré derecho.

**Watashi no te to kimi no te o**

Esas con las cosas que ambos

**Tsuyoku Tsunagu mono**

…sostenemos con las manos.

* * *

¡¡Konbawa!!

¡¡Bueno al menos para mi!!

¡¡Konnishiwa!!

Para todos los que es de día.

¿¡¿Que tal les pareció este oneshot de Kobato!?! Espero que les haya gustado!! En especial a una cumpleañera específica(Noe-chan) que espero la este pasando bien este día tan lindo como lo es su cumpleaños!!

Después de que termine de ver el anime, me quede con la duda de que paso después de que Kobato salía volando y esto fue el resultado!!xD!! Ademas de que estaba super insipirada. Los últimos dos episodios eran tan lindos que me hicieron llorar… T-T soy tan llorona!!

¡¡En fin si les ha gustado por favor no dejan de darle click al botoncito de abajo!!

Y para Noe-chan espero que Dios te bendiga, hoy siempre y que puedas cumplir un montón de años más!! Y que la pases bien a lado de tus seres queridos!!! Lastima que no estoy contigo para darte un gran abrazo!! T-T Pero te lo mando virtualmente!! xD!! X3 So cute!! Y gracias por regresarme el msj, estuve pensando en si te había llegado o no. Y eso de que es la verdad!! No!! Eso no es verdad tu fic es uno de los mejores!! Así que no te menosprecies!! Como verás es un fic mío!! Y lo he estado pensando desde que termino Kobato pero hasta ahorita lo acabo de terminar, ya que he estado terminando otro cap de otro fic. Pues ya hace días mire tu perfil y me he estado preguntando que darte y cuando termino Kobato me dije este sería un buen regalo para Noe-chan, quería que fuera una sorpresa!! Así que SORPRESA!! X3!!

Pues os dejo con este pequeño fic.!! *Hanian* Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo!! *n_n*

¡¡Ne ne Ja ne!! *^-^*

Ps: Que hora es España?!? Aquí en Honduras son las 2:19 a.m. –o- toy usando tu bostezo Noe-chan!!


	2. Algo para compensarte

**Eto…

Este nuevo cap. Esta dedicado a tres personas …

'Asuka-hime'

Vanevazlove

Dany14-black8

Kobato… no me pertenece ni siquiera Kyokazu-kun… Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic. Son propiedad de las MARAVILLOSAS CHICAS CLAMP! *Hanian*… Lo único mío es la Adorable imagination de Ioryogi-san… Invito a todos a leer este cap. Basado en el anime…

¡Cuty-chan Gambarimash! **

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Estar en el lugar correcto y no estarlo

Que importa si eres el destinado…

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

-Ya he decidido cual será mi deseo – menciono esa niña.

- Oye Dobato – le respondo – Sabes que significa ¿NO? –

- Hai – Lo sabe y aun así esta dispuesta a arriesgarse.

- Si no te apresuras con los caramelos – asiente y me mira con un poco de nostalgia – No te importa lo que te pase a ti. ¿Acaso eres una idiota? –

-Talvez – no esta dispuesta a cambiar su decisión.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

-No puede terminar así – le grito ese maldito conejo me tiene que escuchar.

- Ioryogi-san sabes que el conejito no puede hacer nada –

- Perdón Kobato – esta vez esta usando su sentido común. Pero es cierto el conejo solo es el mensajero.

-No te disculpes – me dice con alegría – fue mi decisión – aunque se muy bien que esta totalmente triste.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

- El deseo de Kobato ha cambiado….- menciona el angel de cabellera rubia, Kohaku. – Pero, el contrato no puede ser cambiado. Irá al lugar que quería ir. -

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Lo recuerdo muy bien…

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

- El caramelo de Fujimoto-san- Kobato toma la botella - es tan calido – y la abraza sabiendo bien que no será nunca posible regresar.

- Conejo – grito – ¡Déjala renacer en este mundo!I- el conejo niega y nos envía una ventisca de petalos. Esto me hace enojar tanto.

Desde el fondo de mi ser lo baño con fuego de mi furia, pero el estupido conejo se protege con una barrera similar a la que Kobato había sido expuesta.

- ¡Maldición! – grito, ni si quiera con todo el empeño que ella le puso.

No… el viento, ahora si que es imposible que renazca. El viento comenzara a guiar nuestro camino.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada… -

- No te disculpes, me siento de la misma manera. He estado a su lado tanto tiempo… Pero no puedo hacer nada –

- Pero, todo tiene su razón. -

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

- Qué esta pasando – pregunta ese humano de cabello largo café.

- Hay un lugar al que debo ir - menciona Kobato aun sosteniendo la botella de los caramelos. – ¡Adiós! – Mira fijamente a el humano. Mientras que este no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado. Kobato comienza a brillar… El humano intenta abrazarla para así, según él, retenerla; pero eso es imposible.

El manto de la noche se acopla con el viento para guiar nuestro camino. Puedo notar como ella lo ve, la tonta tuvo que hacer lo que se le había prohibido. Siempre pensé que era una tonta pero no pensé que extremo. Su mirada siempre alegre, maldición se ha vuelto triste, realmente esta es la primera vez que la veo así de triste.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Al fin hemos de regresar aunque no sea como realmente lo esperábamos.

Empieza a llover…

Al ser acompañados por el conejo nos hemos convertido en solo un recuerdo, todas esas personas que Kobato ha ayudado serán un recuerdo para ella, pero para ellos solo será un sueño en el que alguien curo de sus corazones. Reglas… Volteo a ver a Kobato

- Estas bien – le pregunto, aunque de leguas se nota que no la esta pasando bien – Esto no debía ser así – ya no necesito tratarla con dureza, aunque no quiera admitirlo ella también me ha cambiado, pero solo un poco.

- Claro que debía ser así, no te acuerdas al principio del viaje – me habla con una emoción que parece increíble – Sanar los corazones de las personas y – la fortaleza se empieza a debilitar – y… - una maldita lagrima se derramo de su ojo izquierdo – y recibir caramelos para – piensa que no la he notado por la lluvia pero es imposible la he tratado todo este año como para no percibir este pequeño detalle. – llenar la botella-

- Kobato – Trato de reconfortarla pero se que no es posible en esta situación.

- Lo hice Ioryogi-san, ¡Me esforcé y sane el corazón de Fujimoto-san – la fortaleza que siempre ha poseído se ha desvanecido y su voz se comienza a quebrantar. – Sane su corazón…- las lagrimas empiezan a incrementar – Lo sane, lo sane Ioryogi-san, - sonrío - ¿Cuál es mi puntuación? –

- Kobato, si tan solo no te hubiera golpeado – El único culpable de esta situación soy yo.

- Ne, ne Ioryogi-san- me abraza - ¿Cuál es mi puntuación? – la tristeza que la rodea es imposible de disipar.

Nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera, al principio pensé que iba a ser imposible para ella, sin el sentido común, completar alguna tarea pero me equivoque. Luego hacía cosas erróneas que al final curaba el corazón de esas personas que vivían en esa ciudad. Poco a poco lo empezaba a lograr, y ganaba amigos a su paso. Si bien el sentido común nunca estaba presente todos sus sentimientos lo estaban, tal vez eso ayudo enormemente en su labor. Pero al tener todos sus sentimientos, aun si no sabía como se estaban manifestando, estos comenzaron a florecer hacia ese estupido humano, ambos poseyendo similares sentimientos llegaron a atraerse mutuamente, aunque ese humano siempre lo negara y ella no sabiendo casi nada, algo hizo que el amor comenzara surgir entre esos dos. Yo lo sabía. Pero erróneamente pensé que no entendería y segaría con su misión.

Me sigue abrazando, no importa si estoy mojado y deforme, si esto puede aliviar un poco su carga me hará feliz.

- Te sientes mejor. Perdón por no poder hacer nada – tantas cosas que puedo hacer pero ninguna ayudaría en esta situación.

- Pero si me estas acompañando – comienza limpiando su cara – en ese instante me alegra que estés conmigo Ioryogi-san – me sonría, al parecer se siente un poco mejor.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Si tan solo esos recuerdos fueran solamente un sueño talvez ella no sufriría.

No me acuerdo muy bien por que siempre estuve a cargo de todos los espíritus, pero de lo que si me acuerdo es que Dios siempre quiso que fuese un ángel, por lo que me otorgo unas alas plateadas que venían con la responsabilidad de nunca desobedecerle. El mundo de los espíritus puede sonar algo escalofriante, pero la verdad es que era un intermedio entre el cielo y el infierno. El que mandaba era yo, pero claro habían la única excepción, Dios, pero raramente ejercía su derecho, me tenía bastante confianza. El lugar aunque haya pasado un año era bastante acogedor, parecía un versión perversa del cielo, pero no llegando a ser destructible para los habitantes. Las nubes tenían un color verdoso y lúgubre, por lo general estaba cubierto por una neblina refrescante, que contrastaba lo verdoso de las nubes. Los rayos del sol y la luna estaban en sincronía nunca faltaban, es decir ambos rayos penetraban en nuestra atmosfera. Algunos días eran grises otros anaranjados, dependía de cuando no estaban sincronizados ambos satélites. Un lugar perfecto para todos los espíritus y mas de algún demonio o ángel.

Este mundo era una puerta hacia el mundo humano, pero no se le permitía la entrada a nadie ya al menos que tuvieran algunos trabajos, asustar personas, proteger antigüedades y un sin fin de cosas más. Pero estaba la regla principal de todas no transgredir a otro mundo, nunca, la cual era bastante respetada. Los que se encontraban en ese lugar no lo elegían, en sus vidas pasadas no estaban en el rango de muy buenos ni muy malos, así que llegaban a ese lugar. Durante todo ese tiempo hice varios valiosos amigos, pero de lo que más puedo recordar es como salve a un niño de las garras del infierno, nunca entendí por que ese niño pertenecía allí, así que lo críe, no como un hijo por que nunca los he tenido, más bien podría decirse como un pequeño hermano, su nombre era Ginsei. Dios siempre tuvo una gran estima hacia a mi, la cual me encantaba tener. En un punto de mi vida, si eso claro se le podía decir vida, Dios me iba a otorgar ser el príncipe del mundo espiritual, así como Lucifer gobernaba el infierno, así yo gobernaría, aunque claro faltaba bastante para que se cumpliese ese día, poco importaba por que casi era como de la familia real dentro de los mundos.

Los años pasaban y Dios, se pasaba menos por mi mundo, por lo que enviaba mensajes por medio de un Angel… Siempre me he de acordar de su nombre… Kohaku… Comenzamos haciéndonos amigos ya que era matutinos los mensajes que enviaba el señor supremo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella era demasiado buena como para quedarse en mi mundo, y yo no era lo suficientemente bueno, además que tenía que cuidar lo que se me había puesto en responsabilidad. Ella nunca quiso desobedecer las ordenes, ¿Cuáles ordenes? Ante todo lugar siempre ordenes, como eso de no cruzar al mundo humano sin previa notificación, estaba esa de cero trasgresión la cual estúpidamente quebré. Me deje llevar por mis amigos, pero el único con culpa soy yo.

No se si ella me correspondía o no, pero quise que ella estuviese conmigo para siempre, lo que hice fue algo absurdo que tal vez si no lo hubiese hecho esta niña no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos. No se que papel tan importante ejercía mi ángel, aunque con lo que hice no creo ser perdonado. Me equivoque lo mejor hubiera sido que le pidiera el deseo a Dios. Maltrate, humille a todos los que se encontraban en mi camino todo para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella, pero mi revolucionaria batalla no dejo más que heridos. Ella me rechazo dándome a entender que había errado y que en vez de una solución había creado un conflicto entre ángeles y espíritus. Así que no me importo nada más que ganar por lo que continúe con la guerra hacia el mundo celestial. Entre mis amigos Genko y Zuisho seguimos peleando, pero entre más peleábamos más difícil se tornaba. Seguimos peleando hasta tal extremo que nos separamos. Tal vez hubieramos ganado pero… un mensajero me dio la nota de mi juicio, pero para saber la sentencia no se tenía que indagar mucho por lo que decidí parar en ese instante.

Al poseer poco tiempo antes del juicio, aproveche mi tiempo en tratar de calmar un poco la guerra. Con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas combatí a algunos espíritus y otros los convencí pero mi hermano, Ginsei se opuso, alegando que era la mejor forma de que el mundo de espíritus gobernara mayoritariamente, nunca pense eso, pero al ser rechazada por ella me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, pero ya no importaba de todas formas tenía que ir a juicio, algo imposible de evadir. Trate de convencerlo, pensando que al menos el no sufriera mi propio destino pero en vez de eso libramos una batalla que no termino hasta dar justamente en el mundo de los humanos.

Yo seguía tratando de convencerle pero el muy imbecil no quería ceder. Nosotros no morimos por lo que opte dejarlo inconsciente con la espada mientras estaba distraído, con suerte no lo lastimaría mucho. Fue ahí donde todo termino para ella, siempre la creía tonta pero más por lo que hizo. No permitió que la espada tocara a Ginsei, por lo que ella sufrió la consecuencia de morir en mis manos. Todo se volvió demasiado blanco para poder recordar, intervención divina. Él ser supremo había dejado que nosotros arregláramos los asuntos, siempre nos juzgaría… Pero al llegar a tocar a uno de los seres más preciados y que no estaban involucrados, no permitió que hubiera más sufrimiento.

Me sentenciaron a pasar mi vida en esta patética forma….

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

En ese lugar siempre se podía sentir la paz que emanaba, Él es demasiado bueno y compasivo, pero siempre que hay que juzgar es justo en todo. No me acordaba la ultima vez que estuve ahí, había pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me acordaba de su rostro tan pacifico y lleno de confianza.

- Hola Ioriogi – me dijo el - Sabes que has cometido unas faltas realmente graves. -

- Hmp – respondí de brazos cruzados, puedo ser demasiado testarudo algunas veces.

- El hecho de que haya querido que fueses un ángel no quiere decir que podía traspasar así nada más – ahora comenzaba lo bueno, odiaba que me reprendieran. – El amor es una de las cosas más puras que han existido y yo siempre he sido partidario de que sean felices con el… Pero la comunicación es la base de toda civilización. – Tenía derecho a permanecer en silencio. – ¿Porqué armar tanto destrozo y sufrimiento? Tanto tiempo has estado en este mundo y no sabes que la violencia no es el camino. – Seguía la sentencia. – Me duele mucho, por que sabes no me gusta imponer castigos, pero si alguien comete un error debe de rectificar. –

- Si – respondí era claro que se dirigía a mi esa especifica pregunta.

- Te daré un año para rectificar. –

En ese instante pensé que mi castigo sería el más difícil por solo durar un año.

- Tendrás que permanecer al lado de la joven que se involucro en vuestra pelea. – solo asentí. – Su alma es noble y bondadosa arriesgar su vida por alguien que apenas y viste una vez deja mucho que decir. Y al no tener nada que ver con este asunto merece tener una oportunidad, se le dejara estar en un cualquiera de los mundos, según sea su deseo. Para ello deberá regresar al mundo de donde pertenece y curar corazones para saber si merece esta segunda oportunidad. –

-Si – solo afirmar podía hacer en ese instante.

- Tu castigo también girara en torno a ella, te preguntarás como. Tienen cuatro estaciones para cumplir. Si no ella se quedará en el cielo, sin recuerdos de su vida anterior, y tu permanecerás con la misma apariencia, siempre. –

- ¿Misma apariencia? – al instante que termine de preguntar mi estatura cambio a una mas pequeña, sentí que mis alas se desvanecían en conjunto con mi piel y cabello. En un santa y amen estaba convertido en un perro de felpa. Trate de calmar mi furia, en mi posición realmente solo empeoraría la situación. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente me encontré con tres de mis amigos y Ginsei.

- Ustedes, también recibirán un pequeño escarmiento. – menciono unos de los angeles que estaba parado observando todo. – Y esté terminara si la niña puede cumplir – en un instante mis amigos espíritus comenzaron a cambiar, Genko en un enorme oso negro, Zuishi en especie de pajaro blanco y Ginsei en un combinación de uron y conejo.

- Ioriogi ahora debes ir con la joven y presentarte ante ella. –

Así lo hice caminando en el suelo acolchonado por nubes llegue en menos de cinco minutos, ella se encontraba en una burbuja. Ya le habían borrado todos sus recuerdos y su deseo estaba hecho.

- Donde estoy – preguntó. - ¿Quién eres tu? -

- Soy Iorogi – le conteste.

- ¿Ioryogi-san? – pregunta.

- No, Iorogi – contesto, creo que se le es difícil pronunciar.

- Ioryogi –

- Iorogi –Pero estarselo repitiendo me enoja.

- Ioryogi -

-No, es I-O-R-O-G-I – le grito separando cada una de las letras. ¡Acaso no entiende!

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Eso había sucedido hace un año… Un año que nunca pensé que terminaría así. Espero que de aquí en adelante todo este mejor.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Al fin llegamos al mundo celestial, tal y como lo recordaba, extremadamente pacifico. El conejo demuestra su verdadera forma, un ángel mensajero.

- Llegamos Kobato, su excelencia los espera –

- Gracias Rafael – Kobato contesta nostálgicamente sabiendo que de ahora en adelante nada será como ella lo planeo.

Él nunca transmite más que paz, armonía, serenidad, cariño, valor, en fin todos los sentimientos buenos que pueden existir, él los posee.

- Hola Kobato – dice.

- Hola – menciona tímidamente –

- Veo que lo has cumplido, ves te lo dije –

- Gracias –

- Hola Iorogi – Me saluda, pero no le he de contestar sabiendo bien que el deseo de Kobato es distinto y que solo el lo puede cambiar. – Se que tu deseo a cambiado- Kobato se mira notablemente sorprendida – Es una ventaja ser yo – Él lo sabe todo, presumido – pero no puedo cambiar nada tu lo has de saber- se que me esta hablando pero no le dirigiré la mirada – Por eso es que era una de las condiciones, por que después de que el contrato era establecido, ya no se puede cambiar…-

- Lo se –Kobato trata de resistir las ganas de llorar.

- Lo siento Kobato. No puedo quebrantar mis propios reglamentos…- Claro que puede. Hmp.

- Muchas gracias, Señor – la voz de ella comienza a quebrarse, no puedo creer que indirectamente sea mi culpa. ¡Maldición!

- Nada es imposible – dice en modo de susurro. – Debo de recalcar que no recordaras nada de lo que has vivido el año pasado…- Al fin algo relativamente bueno, así no sufrirá tanto, pero aunque los recuerdos del corazón se olviden el cuerpo todavía los mantiene - Estas lista… -

- Si – menciona Kobato siempre triste. Bajo de sus hombros para despedirme completamente – Adios Iorogi-san – ¿cómo me ha dicho? – Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. Te quiero mucho… -

- Yo también, Kobato…- le sonrío – cuídate mucho.

Kobato cae dormida. Ahora flota en un sueño que le borrara los recuerdos.

- Ella regresara con su padre nuevamente, que en este caso es su abuelo, aunque ese sea su deseo, el tiempo de vida que su padre poseía era bastante corto. –

- Hmp –

- Volverá a la vida el mismo día que murió, todo seguirá como antes, su padre se salvará, pero ella no sabrá nada. –

- Pero… -

- Dime, Iorogi - sabe que no estoy conforme con esta decisión. -

- Su deseo ha cambiado. –

- Lo se. –

- ¿Porqué no haces nada para cambiarlo? – no lo deje terminar cuando hice la siguiente pregunta – Tu puedes cambiar el contrato. –

- Antes de que prosigamos con ese tema, platiquemos de ti –

- No trates de evadir mis preguntas, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. – en ese instante me dí cuenta que si tenía que ver en ello.

- Creo que ya has recapacitado – menciono – Así que – todos los angeles que se encontraban en el mismo lugar comenzaron a salir. – ¿Cuéntame como has estado? –

- Bien. – no me quedaba de otra ahora debía contestar.

- ¿Qué has aprendido? –

- Que los humanos sin sentido común, son más estúpidos. –

- ¿Qué mas? –

- Que te puedes encariñar con muchas personas en tan solo un año. –

- ¿Algo más? –

- Que no hay que culpar a nadie por consecuencias propias. -

- Ahora bien, ¿qué has aprendido de Kobato-chan? –

- ¿De ella? - Él asintió. – ¿Qué podría aprender de ella? Ella carecía de sentido común.

- La estuviste calificando –

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver. –

- Piensa bien. ¿Que hacía ella para curar los corazones de las personas? –

- Muchas veces era lo más despistada y ni siquiera ella sabía lo que hacía. – Pero lo hacía de corazón sin importar las consecuencias.

- Ahora si, de que querías hablarme. – ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que dije?

- El contrato. –

- Dime –

- Le dijiste que no podías cambiarlo.-

- Así es.-

- Pero si puedes. –

- Si y no – lo miro con cara de duda. – Puedo pero necesito a alguien que lo cumple –

- No comprendo –

- Su ángel guardián no puede hacerse cargo de esta tarea. –

- ¿Cuál tarea? –

- Hacer que todo suceda. –

- ¿Cuándo comienzo? – grito. A esto llevaba la conversación anterior. Ella no tiene nada de culpa, y se que esta sufriendo.

- Pero no volverás al mundo espiritual. –

- Aunque ya haya terminado mi misión, quiero continuar protegiéndola.- Y así sea feliz.

- Pero tampoco lo haran tus amigos. –

- Hmp – no me había puesto a pensar en ellos. Pero seguro no objetaran. – Después veré como compensarles –

- Para poder llevar a cabo su deseo, te daré 10 caramelos, cuatro con los recuerdos, y los otros tres con algo especial. Tu sabrás como utilizarlos. –

- Si. –

- Hasta luego Iorogi. –

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Solo tenía que regresar al momento que desaparecimos, y era ahí donde dejaría el primer caramelo si el humano no se acordaba no serviría de nada que Kobato recordará.

El conejo sonrió por ultima vez dejando inconciente al humano, y ahí estaba yo tratando inútilmente de cargarlo hasta los departamentos, en que lió me había metido. Mire los caramelos que tenía en la versión pequeña de la botella de dobato. Será que me podrán ayudar en este instante. Nada perdía con intentarlo, que problemático este humano. Abrí la botella y saque uno. ¡Maldición! Se me olvido preguntar como usarlos. ¿Pero por que tenía llevarlo? Suspire. Si el moría no iba a servir de nada el esfuerzo. Odio estar en este cuerpo patético.

Que más da. Lo unico que se me vino a la mente fue comerme uno de los dichosos caramelos y desear tener fuerzas para poder levantar cualquier cosa. Me metí el dulce a la boca y lo mastique… Sabía a…

- ¡Rayos! ¡Eeew! ¡Argh! ¡Que asco! – grite. Comencé a patalear, a tratar de quitar el mal sabor de boca, a escupir, eso era lo más horrible que había probado en mi vida, ni siquiera Dobato cocinaba así de mal, aunque fueron muy pocas veces las que lo hacía. Trate de buscar algo para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca, deje el cuerpo inanimado del humano para encontrar algo que me quitara ese sabor. Regresaría pronto, pero no podía hacer el trabajo teniendo este sabor, era acido como un limón y luego se volvía amargo como café sin azucar luego como si estuviera comiendo arena y pasto al mismo tiempo,

- ¡Puaj! Este sabor es insoportable. –

Me encontré en la panadería, ¿Cuál? No se, solo se que era esa donde ayudaba Kobato. Miré por la ventana ya iban a cerrar. Mis ojos brillaron al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Aquella vez que Kobato me llevo de esos pasteles fueron lo mejor del mundo. Miré que no ya estaban cerrando y que el panadero estaba contando el dinero, a el no le interesaban los pásteles, por lo que comencé a correr hacia la vitrina que dejaba ver la variedad de sabores, se me hizo agua la boca y deje caer un poco de baba. En eso abriría esa puerta de cristal y…

¡PLAFF!

- Oh, pero ¿qué es esto? – dijo una voz suave y angelical.

- De que hablas Yumi-chan – dijo una voz ronca, que la identifique como la del panadero.

- Acabo de barrer a este pequeño perrito azul. – Al fin alguien que me aprecia. Ahora no podía moverme. La humana que me recogió me sentó en el mostrador provocando una mirada de inspección departe del panadero. Comencé a sudar frió el panadero presentía que estaba vivo.

- Pensé que lo había visto en otro lugar. –

- ¿En otro lugar? –

- Olvídalo Yumy-chan, debe ser que estoy cansado, deberíamos dejar al perrito aquí así mañana veremos quién es el dueño. – el panadero camino hacia la puerta más cercana, creo que se fue a la cocina.

- Ne ne, *Aoi-chan – me hablo como si estuviera vivo. – ¿Cuidarás hoy nuestra panadería? – Yo seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno. – Eres tan lindo. Si no tienes dueño para el viernes te adoptaré yo. – la humana comenzó a acercarse y me planto un beso en mi mejilla izquierda, lo que provoco que estupidamente comenzara a sonrojarme y en concecuencia se diera cuenta de que si estoy vivo. Otra vez me comenzarón a dar miles de escalofríos.

- Yumy-chan – grito el panadero. Salvación, hasta oí un coro de ángeles vocalizando.

- Hai – dijo ella y se alejo dejándome solo para calmar mi sonrojo. Por un instante se me había olvidado el mal sabor de boca pero luego… ¡Puaj! Que asqueroso. Apurense y cierren para poder comerme una rebanada de pastel.

Pasaron 5 minutos…

10 minutos…

20 minutos….

En que malditos líos me meto, siempre estoy sufriendo de este sabor mejor hubiera dejado al humano en su casa y hubiera venido hasta aquí.

- Hasta mañana, Aoi-chan – tras que esuche su nombre volví a ponerme rígido como un muñeco.

- Vamos Yumy-chan, que parece que esta por caer una tormenta. –

Y ambos jóvenes salieron del umbral de la puerta, ¡AL FIN! Y yo salte hacia la vitrina y la abrí, habían cientos de sabores. ¡Estaba en el cielo! Todo lo que puedas comer…

- Es que se me olvido… -

- Shimata – escuche que comenzaron a abrir la puerta. Debía ser rápido si no quería ser descubierto tenía aproximadamente un minuto para que la luces alumbraran el camino de esos humanos. Como pude tome un pastel que color, quien sabe . Corrí hacia la salida lo más rápido que me daban mis malditos pies afelpados. Trate de no chocar con la humana y antes de que la puerta se cerrara salí corriendo hasta debajo del letrero si me miraba algunos de los dos estaría en graves problemas.

Después de cinco minutos al fin se iban.

- ¿Lista? –

- Hai. –

Ya no aguantaba el mal sabor y de un solo bocado devoré el pequeño pastel. Descanse unos cinco minutos y me dispuse a correr hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del humano problemático.

Lo cargue y al parecer el caramelo había funcionado. Pero aun así seguía bastante pesado.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Después de 20 largos minutos llegamos al apartamento de este. Ahora necesitaría tres caramelos más. Uno para que se acuerde de todo lo que paso junto a Dobato, otro para que se le dé a Kobat cuando la encuentre y el otro… Para que se encuentren.

Pero lo haré sufrir un poco. Las ultimas semanas fue bastante duró con ella, y por culpa de el casi no se cumple su sueño.

Ahora que estamos en la habitación de el me da un poco de nostalgia saber todo lo que hemos vivido.

-¡SUFRE HUMANO! – le grito, se que no despertara. – Llegará el tiempo en el que la encuentres, pero nunca la hagas sufrir. –

Me dirijo hacia la ventana ahí le doy una ultima mirada asesina. Espero que no lo arruine.

- Ahora sí, a encontrar a Kobato. -

- Kobato…-

-¿Pero qué?- Solo es el humano murmurando su nombre.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

La encontré pero no era nada de lo que esperaba, ella no vivía con su adorado padre, más bien vivía con un señor. Ahora tendría que buscar la manera de estar nuevamente a su lado y saber que es lo que ha pasado con esta vida y por que no esta con su padre. Le daré un caramelo y así se acordará de su vida pasada y otro para que mantenga el mismo cariño que ha tenido para conmigo.

- Buenas noches, abuelo - se va a dormir ahora es el tiempo. Salto del árbol hasta su cuarto. Ahora se coloco en su almohada, y espero hasta que este brille.

Tendré que permanecer como muñeco durante un largo tiempo.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

No se como ni por que, pero Kobato no regreso a su antigua vida, después tendré que hablar con Él, alguna razón tendrá. Su vida es tranquila y llena de vida, ama a su abuelo con mucha devoción, sus padres al parecer murieron y se ha quedado con el. Comenzará la universidad el siguiente año. Sigue igual o peor de despistada. Me quiere mucho, aunque ya no me lleva a todas partes, me habla aun sabiendo que no le contestaré. Su esencia es igual que siempre.

- Ioriogi – me hablo el ser supremo.

- ¡Yo! – dije en forma de saludo.

- Se que me quieres preguntar algo. –

- Si, por que no esta con su padre. –

- La extensión de vida de su padre no era larga, aunque el reviviera la enfermedad rápidamente lo volvería a matar, decidí mejor enviarle con su abuelo y transferir sus memorias hacia el. –

- Pero eso es hacer trampa. –

- Quiero lo mejor para ella, al igual que tu. –

- hmp –

- ¿Cómo vas con ella? Cuando se encontrarán de nuevo. –

- Estoy haciendo sufrir un poco al humano. – Él me reprendió con la mirada. - ¿Qué? Hago el papel de ángel guardián, pero nunca lo he sido. Además que quiero que disfrute al máximo con su abuelo.-

- Siempre tienes un toque de angelical. –

- Ja, ja. – rió sarcásticamente. – Me voy –

Esa noche llego a visitar un shinigami, al parecer el tiempo del abuelo se aproximaba. Por lo que utilice un caramelo para alargar un poco su tiempo de vida. Pero no ayudaría mucho. Era tiempo de que el tercer caramelo que deje con el humano comenzara a surtir efecto.

Tres años habían pasado ya… Realmente tenía que apurarse. Dobato no puede vivir sola, es demasiado despistada.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Hoy es el día.

Kobato acaba de salir a estudiar, eso dice ella, pero el sueño siempre termina venciéndola. Se le ha olvidado pagar el recibo de la luz, el agua. Dobato no olvida la cabeza por que la tiene puesta.

Alguien ha entrado, pero no es Kobato, ha abierto la ventana. Por desgracia no puedo saber si es el abogado que vendrá algo me comento Kobato la semana pasada, odio ser un maldito perro de felpa. Una melodía, es la melodía de Kobato, es el. El humano ha llegado, es tiempo que llegue Kobato.

**Haruni Saku hana natsuhi no karu so naiyo**

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

_**Kokoro no naka ni hikaramete kirameku**_

_Y ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón…_

Kobato llega cantando la melodía. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior estaba esa melodía. Me dirijo a la ventana, no seré descubierto.

- OH, así que tu eres el abogado. – le dice Kobato – Es un placer conocerte. – le sonríe.

- El placer…- Hace una pausa.– es mío..-

- El piano… - ella lo hace salir de sus pensamientos. Je, no puede creer que es ella – Eres bueno tocando el piano. – Uff desde que el abuelo de Dobato murió ese piano esta empolvado y sucio.

- Perdón por tocar sin permiso. –

- Es gracioso, pero por algún motivo me pareció conocer esa melodía. – Claro que la conoce, solo tienes que indagar en tus propios pensamientos.

- ¿En serio? Es una canción que un viejo amor cantaba mucho. – Dobato no tiene idea de que esta hablando de ella. – La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. –

-¿En serio? Espero que la encuentre. – ¡KOBATO ERES TU! Me ataco de risa, el humano si que esta sufriendo, no puede creer que no le reconoce.

- Si – dice – Ya que estoy aquí, ¿le importa si inspecciono la casa? -

- Para nada, adelante. – Basta de risas tengo que actuar como peluche.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Después de el gran recorrido terminan, ya me estaba aburriendo, además que es hora que de que recuerde. Y después iré a trabajar con en la tienda del oso. La visitaré a menudo pero primero lo primero. Salto hacia al árbol parece que están en la sala.

- Ahora sólo falta ir a la oficina y hacer unos tramites – habla el humano.

- ¡Si! Muchas gracias. – dice realmente emocionada Dobato. El tiempo perfecto para que le devuelvas el caramelo.

- Y… tengo que devolverte esto. –

- ¿ un caramelo…? –

-¿Puedes cantar esa canción una vez más? – Con la canción será suficiente.

- Claro –

Ese chico se sabe muy bien la melodía, ningun error al ejecutarla, Kobato se para en frente del piano y comienza a cantar, esa canción me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

_**Haruni Saku hana natsuhi no karu so naiyo**_

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

_**Kokoro no naka ni hikaramete kirameku**_

_Y ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón…_

_**Asani furetame madowoto satsuhi mimo**_

_Aún en los días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas,_

Comienza a extender sus manos para tocar los petalos de cerezo, el caramelo debe de surtir efecto en pocos instantes, ¿cómo reaccionara?

_**Mune ni afureru hikariwa kumono ue**_

_La luz desborda de mi corazón y brota hacia el cielo_

El caramelo brilla y Kobato grita - ¡AAAH!- ¡Éxito! Ya lo recuerda.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta el…

El efecto del caramelo ha terminado, así que desaparece. - Así que era aquí… El lugar al que quería ir… La persona con quién quería estar… Pensé que teniendo una oportunidad más, esta vez podríamos ser felices. Parece que soy una tonta. – comienza a llorar…

- ¿Kobato? – Ya sabe que lo ha recordado.

- ¡He vuelto! – Le grita con alegría.

- Me hiciste esperar muchos años. –Llegas tarde. –

- ¡Fujimoto-san!- ahora grita con extremada felicidad, tan típico de ella. Corre hacia el y lo abraza.

**Yorokobi kanashimi**

Aunque exista felicidad o tristeza,

**Subete idaite aruiteru**

Lo cargaré y caminaré derecho.

**Watashi no te to kimi no te o**

Esas con las cosas que ambos

**Tsuyoku Tsunagu mono**

…sostenemos con las manos.

- Vaya, vaya, entonces van 100 puntos para mi. -

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

- Lo ves Rafael. -

- ¿Qué señor? -

- El amor trasciende barreras. -

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

*Aoi = Azul en japones.

·´¯`· » (こばと。.) « ·´¯`·

Notas de Autora…

¡Konnichiwa!

Kyaa! Uff! I'm done finally! xD Termine después de casi cinco meses! Jajaja! Pero es que realmente se necesitaba una explicación, por que Ioryogi-san sale al final diciendo eso, quiere decir que el intervino en todo. ¡Hmm! No se si les va a gustar esta pequeña continuación. ¡Sobraron tres caramelos! ¡Espero que sii! Son los regalos para las que va dedicado el fic. x3 Por que me gustaría que dieran su opinión, si tiene alguna similitud… ;p Pero divagando en Internet, me di cuenta de tantas incognitas que nuestras mangakas preferidas nos hecho.

Primero… ¿Cómo se llama el angel que quería Iorogi? Que tal si fue Kobato.

Pero esta entra en una discusión… Los recuerdos que pudo recuperar sale fujimoto. Asi que queda en incognita.

Segunda: Kohaku y Iorogi dicen que ella murió en otro mundo, así que pudo haber sido el angel que quería Iorogi, pero los recuerdos de Fujimoto no pueden hacer esta teoría realidad.

* * *

Ahora con algunas contestaciones….

**'Asuka-hime' : **¡kyaa! Hola de Nuevo, no pensé que habría otro tomo del rebliview hasta un largo tiempo! XD Aunque que creo que lo hemos discutido anteriormente aki va el 12 tomo del rebliview.

Kyaaaaaa! Que bueno que te gusto. Ne no te preocupes! Lo inexplicable es bueno! *w*

Lo siento por que te levantaste tan temprano! Pero se me olvido que se debe esperar 12 horas para publicar una nueva historia! TT-TT Kyaa! vuelvo y repito! Que bello regalo! Kya!1 Ya quedamos, cuando yo vaya me acompañas a ese tipo de lugares! ;3 XD Pues ya somos dos! El ordenador es la fuente de poder. jajaja xD kyaa! n/n Que bueno que te ha gustado! kyaa! n/n Siii! Vecinos (Argh!) Bueno en mi caso es mi abuelito! Argh! Se levanta a las 5 de la mañana, a hacer cualquier tipo de ruido solo para despertarnos, claro que lo hace cuando es domingo! Argh! Pero bueno... despues tu puedes molestarlos a ellos, y ellos no se pueden quejar! Siii! Ioryogi-san, al escribirlo es fácil pero al decirlo xp!jejeje Siiiiiiii! Por eso lo puse por que tenía examen creo que en esa semana, no me acuerdo! xD El pasado es pasado! =D siiip! Con cuerdo nuevamente contigo! Siiii! TT-TT Me encanto! Ayer estaba viendo el cap 23 y 24 para poder sacar más ideas para el fic! *w* Jejeje! Yo igual! quede así como que... o.o no puede quedarse así... Pero luego cuando se volvieron a encontrar! ^^ kyaa! Los amooo! :3 Jajaja! Yo también lloro con las series! xD Con la card Captor! en la pelicula me la pase chille que chille, y mis primitos.. Ehm no es para tanto y yo! Sii Lo es! Syaoran se va a olvidar de Sakura! TT-TT NOooo! Y Tsubasa también! Kyaaa! PEro más con el manga!(lo vi primero) Desde que empieza Tokyo revelations! Yo estaba... TT-TT y en eso que llega un tío (No me llevo mucho con el, no por que me caiga mal si no x ke me da pena) y me quedo viendo... Creo que estaba pensando.. Y esta por que llora y yoo... TT-TT hay noooo me vió llorando! xD Pero es que desde ahí todo se torna triste y melancolico. Siiiiiii es una adicción rotundaaa! x3 Es que es tan bellooooo! Siii! Kyaa! Ya quiero terminar el cap. de C.N.D.N xD Forma abreviada.

De nadaaaaaaaa! Gracias! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este también! Gracias! xD Hoy también me acoste suupeeer tarde a las cinco de la mañana!XD Lo se soy masoquista! xD Pero es que estaba molestando a mi hermano! jajaja El tenía muuuchooo sueño y yo.. estas despierto? Por que tenes sueño! y lo pelliscaba! jaja soy mala ^v^ y es que estaba jugando un video juego suuuupeeeeeer entretenido! jajaja Devil may cry 4! x3 kyaaa! Me enamore de Nero! EStan bello! kyaa! xD Lose me fuiiii muuuuy lejos del tema! xD Siii! Solo me quedan tres días para nuevamente ir a clases! TT-TT Kyaa! n/n enserio lo quieres! kyaaa! gracias! Espero que este te gusto!

Muchos besos y abrazos! Tu también cuidate! y Mucho positivismo! Para todo! =D Siii! Yo también teeeeee muuuuuuchoooooooooooo! ^-^* Pasa una feliz semana!

**Vanevazlove:** Hola! ^-^* Gracias por pasarte por el fic! Me hace tan feliz que te haya encantado! X3 Kyaa! Me halagas! n/n Gracias! Talvez puedas nuevamente pasar por la continuación del fic!

**Dany14-black8: **Hola! Kyaa! Que bueno! ;3 n/n Espero que te guste este! Muchas Gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos!

* * *

Bueno chiquillas y chiquillos, aquí termina el viaje… PEro si tienen alguna sugerencia, reclamo, crítica constructiva… en fin no importa que sea pero no sean tímidos y delen al botoncito de abajo "Review this story" XD Es chistoso pero siempre que escribes eso los reviews son escasos! xD Si no quieren demostrar quienes son solo haganlo anonimante! Y si solo son tímidos, pues es anonimo, lo leere pero no sabre quien eres! ^^

PAsen un feliz día! Wiii! Ahora a actualizar "Cuando nos encontremos de Nuevo"

¡Ne ne! ¿Ja ne? ;3


End file.
